


Blizzardstar’s Choice

by Wikidclown



Series: Blizzardstar’s Choice Saga [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Battle, Blood, Ceremony, Death, Erin Hunter, F/M, Mudstar, Murder, Omen - Freeform, Revenge, War, Warrior Cats, blizzardstar, breezeclan, elkleap, iceclan, lilybloom, oakstar - Freeform, spottedrose, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikidclown/pseuds/Wikidclown
Summary: ~Praise for Blizzardstar's Choice~"Think it sounds like the Erins themselves writing this""This is such a great book. From the way scenery is described, to the character's actions, it's easily one of the best books I've ever read"~~~~Blizzardstar has only recently become the new leader of IceClan, a skilled group of cats that inhabit a Canadian pine forest.  After a recent battle with their neighbors, BreezeClan, Blizzardstar was feeling particularly smug about their easy victory.  But; he is shocked to find that his former leader had come to visit him in a dream to share an omen.  If IceClan wants to continue to live in this forest, peace must reign over battle and bloodshed.  When the time comes, will Blizzardstar make the right choice?





	1. Allegiances

ICECLAN

Leader  
(In charge of the Clan and the territory they live in)  
Blizzardstar- A large, burly white tom with icy blue eyes.

Deputy  
(Helps the leader with decisions; organizes the patrols and helps to keep the Clan busy)  
Wildflight- a beautiful, skinny brown she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat  
(Heals the clan and interprets the will of StarClan)  
Tinypool- a white and gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors  
(Cats who protect and defend the clan; in charge of hunting and patrolling the territory)  
Pearlfang- a thick muscled off-white she-cat with mesmerizing yellow eyes.

Quickwater- a dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.  
(Apprentice: Webpaw)

Hawkslash- a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Redfern- a fluffy orange she-cat with green eyes.

Sootsplash- a white tom with splotches of black, has green eyes.

Aspenclaw- a very powerful brown and white tom with green eyes.  
(Apprentice: Weaselpaw)

Goldensky- a pretty golden brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Elkleap- a powerful brown and black tom with yellow eyes.

Meadowshine- an elegant tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.  
(Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Softgaze- a fluffy, cream she-cat with green eyes.  
(Apprentice: Brokenpaw)

Apprentices  
(Cats older than 6 moons; training to become warriors)  
Webpaw- a white and silver striped tom with blue eyes.

Weaselpaw- an all brown tom with yellow eyes.

Stormpaw- a dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Brokenpaw- a brown and black spotted she-cat with green eyes.

Queens  
(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Quietstorm- a white and black splotched she-cat with blue eyes.  
(Kits: Applekit and Sweetkit)

Elders  
(Retired warriors; too old or frail to hunt and fight)  
Reedfur- a brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Timberstrike- a dark brown tom with green eyes.

 

BREEZECLAN

Leader  
(In charge of the Clan and the territory they live in)  
Oakstar- a brown and white tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy  
(Helps the leader with decisions; organizes the patrols and helps to keep the Clan busy)  
Hailstorm- a black and silver tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat  
(Heals the clan and interprets the will of StarClan)  
Dewdrop- an elegant silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors  
(Cats who protect and defend the clan; in charge of hunting and patrolling the territory)  
Rockclaw- a brown tom with yellow eyes.

Snakefang- a black and white mottled tom with green eyes.

Willowleaf- a long furred cream she-cat with green eyes.  
(Apprentice: Vinepaw)

Nightvolt- a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxstreak- an orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Ashcloud- a gray tom with red eyes.

Coldwind- a white tom with blue eyes.

Spottedrose- a very beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes.  
(Apprentice: Bearpaw)

Apprentices  
(Cats older than 6 moons; training to become warriors)  
Vinepaw- a gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Bearpaw- a thick muscled brown tom with yellow eyes.

Elders  
(Retired warriors; too old or frail to hunt and fight)  
Dappledleaf- a tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.


	2. Prologue

  Thick clouds covered the chilly night sky, blanketing the dense forest in suffocating darkness. The air was thick with the scent of blood and dead leaves, an omen in itself to any soul that lingered. All was silent except for two cats; a lithe white tom sat huddled next to a brown tabby, their heads bent in discussion.

"You have only been leader for six moons, I worry what danger this prophecy brings for you, Blizzardflash." the brown tabby muttered darkly. His eyes cast around the shadows on the earthen floor, wary of any prying ears.

"BlizzardSTAR," the white tom corrected him hotly, "just because you were leader before me doesn't give you the right to call me that anymore." The white tom's fur fluffed up in agitation. He knew he should have at least earned his name as leader that previous night.

The brown tabby chuckled, his shoulders bobbing with each breath. "You are still cocky from your battle with Breezeclan. Do not forget that lives were lost on this night." he meowed sternly.

"Just a medicine cat, nothing crucial." Blizzardstar shrugged it off. Losing lives in the name of battle was a common occurrence in these lands; even if it was just a healer. The brown tabby growled, growing frustrated.

"You need to stop acting so arrogant! This life of battle and blood shed is not how we are meant to be." the tom hissed. He unsheathed his claws to take a slash at Blizzardstar, but thought better of it.

"How do you expect to keep living in this forest if you all kill each other first?  You need to realize that your lives are better off when you aren't fighting." he meowed, his temper fading.

"But we've always battled for our honor, clearly that is what's right." Blizzardstar reasoned, feeling confused at what his acquaintance was telling him. To believe that the lives of his kin had been carelessly wasted in battle was a cruel thought. His mother had died when he was still a tiny kit, his father had been taken in a viscous border skirmish, and his beloved sister had been killed in a raid on the BreezeClan camp.

Truly, both clans had been riddled with loss almost their entire existence. It was hard to imagine the forest without the sweet scent of blood and battle cries drifting on the breeze. Blizzardstar opened his mouth to say something to his companion; but suddenly, a far off look entered the brown tabby's eyes. It was as if he was staring off into a distant future. "Times are changing... you must choose the right path if you are to survive." the tom mewed softly.

Blizzardstar bristled in fright, his eyes growing wide. "What do you mean Mudstar? I don't understand!"

"Before there is peace, an ancient oak will herald a coming storm. May bonds be formed for the better, lest the forest be forever drowned in darkness." Mudstar recited slowly, his eyes burning with wisdom as he continued to stare into the murky distance.

Blizzardstar gasped, feeling like his pelt was drenched with icy cold water. "Will this mean destruction for Iceclan?" he asked, his voice shaking with fright.

"You need to travel to the scene of the battle. Hidden among the darkness is a bright, shining light. You must not let it be snuffed out." Mudstar meowed mysteriously. 

Blizzardstar could feel dozens of questions bubbling on the tip of his tongue. But slowly, Mudstar was starting to fade from his vision. His dream was coming to an end and a thick fog was starting to engulf his white pelt. "Just remember, when the time comes you need to choose the right path!" Mudstar meowed desperately as the fog grew thicker and the shadowy forest was devoured in a murky white cloud.


	3. Chapter One

Blizzardstar sat calmly, keeping watch over the IceClan camp; his dream had frightened him more than he wanted to admit. The ground was blanketed in a fresh layer of snow, giving the clearing and the trees around it a very pristine appearance. The only marks in the new snow were Blizzardstar's huge paw prints, tracing around his den to the High Branch. His perch in the tall, half dead pine tree gave him the most perfect view of the entire camp, as well as the best place to hold meetings for the clan.

Watching over his camp atop this ancient branch seemed to calm his nerves. He could see practically everything at this height. To the left, he could see the warriors den, which was a large sweeping bush at the base of a tall oak tree. The apprentice's den was a few rabbit hops to the right, a smattering of shallow scoops in the earth among many tall stems of catmint and horsetail. Blizzardstar thought he could almost see the tip of Brokenpaw's black tail poking out from the tops of the leafy stalks.

The nursery was directly across the clearing from the warrior's den, a deep cave underneath the roots of an enormous oak tree. Soft squeaks from Quietstorm's litter could barely be heard on the chilly breeze. The medicine cat den, a large hollow boulder with a crack stretching horizontally across its face, was only a short distance from the nursery. Blizzardstar squinted his eyes, trying to make out Tinypool's silver pelt in the darkness. 

The elders' den was somewhat secluded, sitting closer to the apprentice's den on the opposite side of Tinypool's den. They lay underneath a very low pine tree, the lowest branches barely tall enough for a cat to crawl under. Last was Blizzardstar's den, hidden in the hollow tree which he now perched upon. If he looked down at just the right angle, he could see his flattened nest in the middle of the rotted trunk.

As his gaze swept over the camp several more times, he noticed that his warriors had begun to stir in their den. Wildflight was sitting close to an old stump, already waiting to organize the day's patrols. Blizzardstar knew that his deputy was used to her daily routine. He usually tried to stay out of her way until she had finished her duties.

Suddenly, a rustling could be heard from the apprentice's den. The tall stems were waving wildly, and flashes of fur could be seen through the leaves.

"That's enough." Blizzardstar heard Wildflight growl as she stalked over and pulled a tiny white cat, Webpaw, away from the other apprentices. Sometimes he could be such a trouble maker.

Carefully, Blizzardstar clawed his way back down his tree and into the snow bank nestled against the trunk. Seeing as Wildflight had the patrols taken care of, he decided he would slip through the trees surrounding the camp and visit the scene of yesterday's battle. Hopefully he could find the light that Mudstar was talking about.

He jumped out of the thick pile of snow and slid around his tree, finding himself staring out into the open forest. Tall pine trees with branches weighted with snow stretched away into the distance. Blizzardstar breathed in deeply, feeling the cool morning air tickle his nose. This was HIS forest; not even Breezeclan would be foolish enough to try and survive in this prickly pine grove. 

Taking one more quick look back into the camp, he sped away through the trees. The cool air felt amazing blowing through his fur, helping his nerves to relax and unwind. He didnt't exactly know what to do when he got there. But he couldn't stop now, not with the sting of snow against his pads urging him onward. 

He raced past dozens of trees and rocks, leaping over the deepest snowbanks. After awhile the trunks seemed to blur at his sides as he ran steadily onward. Then suddenly, the trees thinned out to a snow covered field. Blizzardstar realized he had reached the border and was crossing the scent line. The snow was still stained with blood and chunks of fur littered the ground. Blizzardstar took a deep breath, looking at the steep hill that rose like an enormous snow bank at the edge of the field. Taking a slow step backward, he glanced back nervously towards his territory.

 

If an enemy patrol were to find him here, he wasn't sure what would happen. But Mudstar's message was still echoing in his ears, forcing him to continue padding into BreezeClan's territory. He wasn't exactly sure where to start looking. Mudstar had been very vague, not giving him much direction on where to search for the light. As he started to sniff around for any unusual smells, BreezeClan scent swamped his senses. He could feel his heart skip with panic, his fur rising along his spine. What would they say, finding the leader of their rival clan trespassing on their land? Blizzardstar had enough problems as it was, without having hostile Breezeclan warriors on his tail. He turned to race back to the tree line but a feminine voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"Blizzardstar? What are you doing on my territory?" The large white tom turned towards the voice, noticing a delicate calico she-cat. Her fur was striking shades of black, orange, and white; looking like dappled sunlight on the forest floor. As she grew closer, he noticed she looked equally curious and confused.

"I just got a little lost," he mewed hastily, hoping she didn't notice his whiskers twitching with tension. She took a few tentative steps forward, sniffing his pelt lightly. As she neared, Blizzardstar inhaled her scent; fragrant like morning dew and ripe spring berries. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as her muzzle grazed over his neck fur. He hoped she wouldn't notice how uncomfortable he felt. As she stepped back and gazed into his eyes, he could sense that her emotions were whirling like a fierce storm.

"You should return to your territory, before one of my clanmates sees you," she urged after several heartbeats, "my apprentice is near and he will definitely report your intrusion to Oakstar." He felt a tiny twinge of regret. For some strange reason, he had not hoped that was what she would say.

He could scent the other BreezeClan cat's scent in the air, getting closer every second. Taking one last look at the she-cat, he turned and raced away towards the safety of IceClan territory.  After he had reached the cover of the trees, he stopped to catch his breath. His mad dash back to the pine trees had left his sides heaving for air.

He looked back out of the pine trees towards the hillside, hoping to see that she-cat's dappled coat once more. He had been so overcome with panic that he hadn't even recognized who he was talking to. As he thought back on it now, dread started to creep across his fur. That she-cat was Spottedrose, the daughter of Oakstar!

His fur shivered all over at the thought of her telling Oakstar about him trespassing on their territory. Then he recalled their unusually close encounter on the hillside, and how her closeness had made him feel. He dared to think that she would stay silent. He knew that if she was an IceClan warrior, he wouldn't have been able to resist the connection that he had felt. For a brief second, he thought how crazy it would be for him to have feelings for a BreezeClan cat.

Only in silly nursery tales, did cats of different clans fall in love. They all ended horribly, with violence and death. This wasn't out of the ordinary, battle and blood shed was a common occurrence in these lands. IceClan and BreezeClan had been at war for countless seasons, fighting particularly bloody battles over land and prey to feed and shelter their kin. In the most recent skirmish, BreezeClan had lost many cats, including their skilled medicine cat, Lilybloom. She had been mistaken for a battling warrior and was killed by an unknown IceClan warrior.

Blizzardstar knew her death was unfortunate, but Mudstar had been clearly upset in his dream the night before. The old leader had been sure that her death was not just an accident. He remembered Mudstar told him that violence and blood shed was not the way they were meant to be, that he must choose the right path. Maybe peace would rule the forest, and then Blizzardstar could be content to watch his kin live long and prosperous lives. Maybe he could grow to respect the BreezeClan warriors.

Of course, Oakstar would be eager to shed blood over the death of Lilybloom. Blizzardstar knew that the BreezeClan leader wouldn't forget for many seasons. He would certainly urge many more battles to avenge their old medicine cat.

If Spottedrose were to tell Oakstar about this incident, Blizzardstar could assume a battle was sure to quickly follow.  His heart felt sick at the thought of his warriors fighting after Mudstar's dreadful omen that previous night. There was always the chance that Oakstar could have received an omen in his dreams as well, but Oakstar was a very heard headed tom. There was also the chance that Spottedrose would stay silent. But he felt that either of those choices were just short of a miracle.


	4. Chapter Two

Spottedrose padded quickly back through Breezeclan territory, Bearpaw only a few paces behind her. She was still buzzing with conflicting emotions from her encounter with Blizzardstar near the border. Bearpaw had questioned her about the strange Iceclan scent on their territory but she didn't give anything away.  She could hear Bearpaw muttering behind her as they traveled quickly over the rolling hills on the way back to camp.

"It just seems weird to me that there was such fresh IceClan scent and you didn't want to go looking for them," Bearpaw meowed, "the other apprentices always brag about pouncing on enemy patrols at the border."  Spottedrose flashed a glance back towards him as they crested the massive hill that led to the lush valley that BreezeClan called home.

As they neared the entrance, a spiny tunnel of thorn branches among the foliage; the hustle and bustle of her clanmates could be heard outside the barrier. "It sounds like they are practicing battle moves in there." Bearpaw mewed enviously. Spottedrose flicked her tail over her apprentice's ear. "Your battle moves are fine." she mewed a little more harshly than she intended. Bearpaw was a little too keen to practice fighting than she liked. She preferred him to practice hunting or to help her patrol the border.

As the pair entered camp, an orange tabby pelt flew backwards at Spottedrose, bowling her over. "Foxstreak!" she hissed angrily, shoving the orange she-cat off of her. Bearpaw was giggling just behind, making her feel even more embarrassed.

Foxstreak stood quickly, shaking out her orange tabby striped fur. "Sorry Spottedrose! I didn't expect Snakefang to kick me so hard." she puffed, turning to inspect her left flank for scratches.

"Well maybe he should be more careful." she growled as she looked over at the black and white tom. He was sneering at Foxstreak from the center of the clearing, his venomous green eyes flashing with triumph.  The rest of Breezeclan were crowded around the edge of the clearing, watching the battle practice with eager expressions.

"Now it's your turn to practice your battle moves." Nightvolt mewed as he approached Spottedrose from the crowd.  The gray tabby tom was thick with muscle, his black stripes crisscrossed with scars from past skirmishes.  Spottedrose felt uneasy at the thought of practicing battle moves with Nightvolt. Sometimes he could be a ruthless fighter.

 

"I think that's enough for today." a strong, confident voice called from the shelter of a large, shadowy holly bush. It was Oakstar, sitting at the entrance to his den. He must have been watching Nightvolt from his perch.  "You may all carry on with your assigned duties." he meowed as the clan dispersed.  The senior warriors stood and started to pad towards Oakstar; clearly not intending to join patrols like the other warriors.

Most of the warriors padded away to leave on patrol.  A few disappeared back into their den, hidden in a thick weave of bracken at the edge of the clearing.  Bearpaw and Vinepaw, the only apprentices, padded over to their den. It was a snow covered scoop in the earthen floor. One of the large trees that surrounded camp bent downwards, protecting the apprentice's den from any wind or weather.  Dappledleaf, the only elder, returned to her nest in the elder's den.  The fallen, hollow log was a perfect resting place for any elderly warriors.

 

"Our skills are improving greatly. Soon we will be ready to take our vengeance on Iceclan." Oakstar mewed softly as the senior warriors began to huddle around him. Spottedrose quickly padded over and was hovering just far enough away that she could eavesdrop but not be noticed.

The deputy, Hailstorm, as well as the two most senior warriors, Rockclaw and Snakefang, were tightly huddled around Oakstar. Their tails were whipping back and fourth and their shoulders were hunched in secrecy.

"When will we arrange a battle patrol to send over the border?" Hailstorm mewed in a hushed tone.

Oakstar lifted his paw and rested it on Hailstorm's shoulder, "We will give them a false sense of security for now and strike at the next full moon." he mewed. Spottedrose could see his leaf green eyes sparkling with excitement. Since Lilybloom had died, he had been wild and relentless for his inevitable revenge on Blizzardstar and the whole of Iceclan. It was only natural for a leader to be torn over the loss of their medicine cat.

Suddenly, Oakstar's gaze focused on Spottedrose. "Shouldn't you be taking Bearpaw out to practice his fighting skills?" he called, a gentle warning in his tone.

She shook out her fur, embarrassed at being caught by her father. But I'm not a naughty kit, she thought angrily. "We just got back from patrolling the border!" she mewed angrily, flicking her tail in defiance.

Her fur burned even hotter as Oakstar's gaze hardened. He pushed past Snakefang and Rockclaw, padding forward until he stood in front of Spottedrose.

"I know how you feel about this whole thing, but if you just do as I say there won't be any issues," he mewed under his breath, "our clanmates already think I favor you." His tail flicked around to touch her flank but she flinched away.

"It's just so pointless to keep fighting," she hissed, "all it does is bring more death!" She had voiced her opinion about this more than a pawful of times but it seemed like her father never wanted to listen.

"I know it seems like that, but it's what needs to be done. I know what is best for our clan." Oakstar grunted. 

Spottedrose could tell that he was becoming frustrated; like he always did when they discussed the topic. "Now, if you don't want to take Bearpaw out to practice fighting techniques, you can go with Willowleaf and Vinepaw. They are going hunting at the stream." he dismissed her, his voice stern and commanding.

Spottedrose growled softly, feeling rebellious in the face of her father.  A soft voice reached Spottedrose from across the clearing, calling her into the shade of some ferns.  It was Dewdrop, the new head medicine cat.  Spottedrose slunk over, her ears flat with anger.

"Don't be mad at Oakstar," Dewdrop mewed kindly as Spottedrose sat down beside her, "he is a wise, noble leader.  He will lead us down the right path."  The silver and white she-cat was looking at Spottedrose intently, clearly hoping the young warrior would understand.  "But we need to stop fighting." Spottedrose persisted.

Dewdrop huffed, "But fighting is our way of life.  Lilybloom was my mentor, I want her death avenged just as much as Oakstar does."  Spottedrose just stayed silent, clearly not willing to speak any more with the stubborn medicine cat.  How could she ever hope to change her clan mate's minds if she couldn't even convince Dewdrop that there needed to be peace?

Spottedrose turned and padded away, her tail falling down to trail in the dust.  Dewdrop mewed a soft goodbye before turning to her den in the ferns.  In the end, she felt just as wretched and hopeless as she did before her talk with Dewdrop. She vaguely remembered Willowleaf's warm greeting as she joined them for the hunt. She was too busy fuming with resentment towards her superiors.  All my clanmates will suffer from my father's wrath and greed, and no one will even listen to me to stop it. Her thoughts turned dark as Willowleaf led her and Vinepaw out into the forest.


	5. Chapter Three

Several days passed in the snowy pine forest without any sign of vengeful Breezeclan warriors. Blizzardstar almost felt some sort of gratitude towards that strange calico, Spottedrose. He wished he had been able to find the light. Instead, he had been plagued by unnatural thoughts for that pretty BreezeClan warrior. 

Early this morning, his medicine cat had come to visit him in his den.  Tinypool seemed to be acting oddly. She muttered something about strange dreams but quickly changed the subject to ask him for a warrior escort to go harvest herbs near the BreezeClan border.

After she had left with her escourt, Blizzardstar exited his den and took a deep breath. He knew he had a very important task today. It was finally time to give Webpaw his warrior name!

 

Quickwater had come to Blizzardstar, claiming that her apprentice had learned the ways of a warrior and was fit for his new name. It was clear to see that Webpaw had worked hard to earn his warrior name. He had fought hard and effortlessly in the battle with Breezeclan. Blizzardstar's pelt tingled with happiness; Webpaw would find his way as a warrior and finally stop tormenting the younger apprentices.

He quickly clawed his way up the trunk of his den and sat on the High Branch. Blizzardstar yowled loudly, calling his clan to gather before him, "Let all those old enough to feel the snow sting their paws, gather for a Clan meeting!"

Slowly, the warriors and apprentices gathered in a crowd beneath his branch. Reedfur and Timberstrike, the elders, sat outside their den to watch the ceremony. Blizzardstar knew that Quietstorm would stay in the nursery with her kits. They were still too small and vulnerable to be left alone. He looked down at his warriors again, noticing Quickwater and Webpaw sitting tall at the front of the group. Both of their eyes were shining with excitement.

His tail flicked joyously as he called out to his clan, "IceClan! Today we are here to bless one of our apprentices and welcome him as a full warrior!"  He looked down in the sea of pelts and rested his gaze on a smaller white and silver striped tom. Webpaw's pelt was shivering with excitement.

"Webpaw, step forward." his call echoed through the trees surrounding the camp. The silver striped apprentice padded forward quickly, his tail spiked in all directions. "Quickwater has trained you to be a skilled, knowledgeable young cat. She believes you are ready to become a warrior at last," he meowed, "Is it your wish to become a warrior and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" his question hung in the air for only moments.

"I do!" he answered eagerly. 

"Then from this day forward your name shall be Webstripe! We commend you for your persistence and your skill in hunting. May Starclan always light your path." he mewed warmly. The whole clan erupted into joyful yowls, crowding around the new warrior. "Webstripe! Webstripe!"

Blizzardstar watched happily from his perch on the High Branch. Naming a new warrior was always a great way to start a new day.  "Tonight you shall sit in silent vigil, as is tradition for all new warriors." he reminded him. Webstripe was still being crowded and congratulated by all of his clan mates, Blizzardstar wasn't sure if he had heard. 

He leapt down from his branch, clearing the snow banks and landing on firm ground. "Wildflight!" he called to the brown she-cat.  She was sitting a few paces away from Webstripe, organizing the daily patrols as the other warriors slowly dispersed. He quickly trotted to her side and mewed hastily, "if you're sending any border patrols out near that big hill next to Breezeclan territory, I would like to join."

Wildflight looked at her leader suspiciously but nodded, "yes, Hawkslash just went to go get Meadowshine and Stormpaw. They should be ready shortly." Blizzardstar nodded approvingly, turning away to go find the small patrol.

Hawkslash, the brown tabby warrior, was sitting next to the camp entrance. He may be the eldest warrior but he was still as lively and stubborn as an apprentice. His tail was tapping impatiently on the ground next to him, his claws working in and out of the dirt. Blizzardstar trotted over to him, his tail lifted in a warm greeting. "I'm here to join your border patrol." he explained quickly as he sat at Hawkslash's side. 

The tom dipped his head and looked across the clearing, looking for Meadowshine and Stormpaw. "Let's hope there's no problems near the border." Hawkslash mewed warily, his gaze flashing to Blizzardstar.

"I'm sure there won't be any issues." he responded hastily, trying to calm Hawkslash's ruffling fur.  Surely Breezeclan would want peace after they had lost Lilybloom, and countless other warriors. Both the clans had lost so many great warriors, over all the countless battles that came with time. Thinking about it now made Blizzardstar's pelt crawl. He didn't know why he had felt such pride in his recent victory over BreezeClan. 

Hawkslash didn't seem convinced, he just shrugged his shoulders and twitched his whiskers. In that moment, Meadowshine appeared with her apprentice, Stormpaw.

"Finally!" Hawkslash growled, his disapproving stare boring into Stormpaw. Meadowshine glared at Hawkslash, her tortoiseshell fur spiking. "He was just checking on the elders before we left!" she snapped.

Blizzardstar sighed as the two warriors started to bicker, his attention flitting to Stormpaw. The apprentice was looking out the entrance, slightly sniffing the air. "Are you ready to leave then?" Blizzardstar meowed, turning his attention back to the two warriors.

 

"I suppose so." Hawkslash mewed sarcastically before turning and leading the way out of camp. Meadowshine and Stormpaw hurried after him but Blizzardstar caught himself hanging back.

It felt like the looming threat of an attack from Iceclan was taking its toll on most of the warriors. Everyone assumed that the vengeful Oakstar would certainly launch an attack in the coming moons. Blizzardstar's fur itched with worry, something he had not felt in his whole life as a warrior. What if Mudstar's omen was true, and his Clan would truly be lost in darkness? He jumped up quickly and sped out of camp, hoping the patrol had not realized his slight absence.

His uncomfortable feelings continued to ebb as he followed Meadowshine's scent through the undergrowth. He felt foolish to have been so willing to bring his clanmates into battle in the past. He didn't want to lose any more of his clan mates to this pointless fighting. He truly hoped Oakstar felt the same.  
~~

As the small patrol neared the border, it was becoming less and less possible for Stormpaw to keep quiet. He was bouncing with energy, hoping to meet a patrol of Breezeclan warriors. 

"You know, we actually don't want to be spotted." Blizzardstar mewed to the young apprentice. Meadowshine purred in agreement, resting her tail over Stormpaw's back. "Show your leader how sensible you can be." she meowed quietly.

Stormpaw huffed but he settled down considerably, his tail tip twitching. Blizzardstar wasn't sure if they would end up seeing a Breezeclan patrol, but he would rather they didn't.

Suddenly, a ray of sunlight could be seen at the edge of the trees. Blizzardstar ran forward, looking out on to Breezeclan's territory. The massive snowy hillside was dotted with a few lone trees and plenty of clumps of bushes and weeds. It seemed like the blood and fur he had seen there yesterday had disappeared.

"Wow..." Stormpaw mumbled next to him. Blizzardstar looked down and saw the apprentice gazing out at the wide expanse of white snow that blanketed the ground.

"Our territory would look like that too, if we didn't have so many trees." Meadowshine meowed from behind them. Hawkslash had padded away a few fox lengths to mark the border.

Blizzardstar lifted his tail for Stormpaw and Meadowshine to be silent, a Breezeclan patrol had appeared and was approaching from the brow of the hill. In the lead was Rockclaw, with Foxstreak and Spottedrose close behind him. They must have spotted Blizzardstar's small patrol. They were charging straight towards the tree line. 

Blizzardstar knew that Rockclaw was a very prickly warrior. He must be eager to confront the IceClan cats, hoping to start a fight or maybe worse.

 

"Hawkslash!" Blizzardstar called the warrior back over, hoping he had the sense to not provoke a fight. Hawkslash quickly padded over, his hackles raised. "Calm yourself." Blizzardstar warned as the Breezeclan patrol grew closer.

"What are you doing so near to our border?" Rockclaw called threateningly. He had stopped a couple rabbit hops away, Foxstreak and Spottedrose flanking him. Blizzardstar tried to catch the calico's eye but she was staring down at her paws.

"Just marking the border." Blizzardstar answered casually, letting his tail curl around his paws as he sat down. Rockclaw took an aggressive pose, his claws sliding out into the snow covered ground. "Well we don't want you so close! Go retreat back to your trees and leave us alone!" he snarled. 

Blizzardstar's paws prickled. He was trying to prevent a fight! "We were just marking the border." he insisted, trying to keep his voice calm. 

But now Rockclaw was stalking forward, his hackles raised and his teeth bared in a snarl. Foxstreak was frozen right behind him, her orange tabby fur fluffed up to twice her size. Spottedrose looked on in dismay, shuffling her paws. Blizzardstar felt slightly relieved that the she-cat didn't agree with threatening his patrol.

Blizzardstar began to back away, hoping his warriors would retreat as well. Meadowshine quickly pushed Stormpaw back into the safety of the trees while Hawkslash padded closer to Rockclaw. His brown tabby fur was spiked in all directions, his muscles bulging in his legs. 

"Take one step onto our land and I'll shred your ears." Hawkslash hissed, his tail flicking violently back and fourth. Rockclaw snickered, crouching low against the ground.

"Why, are you afraid that I'll kill you just like you killed Lilybloom? No, I'll just teach you that Breezeclan aren't so easily pushed around!" Rockclaw yowled, louder than a crack of thunder on the darkest night. In an instant, Rockclaw flung himself at Hawkslash, his claws flying like a whirlwind.

"No!" Blizzardstar rushed forward, trying hard to throw himself on top of Rockclaw. The senior warrior was sturdy and strong, his dusty brown pelt hard with tensed muscles. Blizzardstar's fear grew to panic as Hawkslash's agonized yowling sounded from below Rockclaw's belly.

Suddenly, Spottedrose appeared from behind Rockclaw; she was trying to wrap her paws around the tom. She couldn't get ahold of him, and Blizzardstar could not pull Hawkslash out from underneath Rockclaw. With a small sigh, Spottedrose unsheathed her claws and sank them into her clanmate's shoulders, pulling backward with all her strength. 

"Get off of him!" she hissed. She could feel her claws tearing the skin near his neck, dangerously close to his jugular. She was relieved to feel him releasing his grip on Hawkslash, but she felt her claws suddenly snag in Rockclaw's fur. She quickly ripped her claws from his pelt, his neck squirting with blood. Spottedrose leaped backward as Rockclaw rolled onto the snow dusted ground in front of her. His blood was already starting to speckle the dirt a crimson hue.

Foxstreak gasped in shock. She hadn't moved a muscle the whole time. Blizzardstar wasn't sure if she didn't want to fight or if she was scared to. "Is Rockclaw dead?" she mewed, her voice hardly more than a whisper. 

But Blizzardstar did not hear her. He was crouching next to Hawkslash, deep gouge marks etched across his closed eyes. "I can't see," he wailed, his voice shrill and frightened like a tiny kit.

Rockclaw was laying in a motionless heap, his claws still dripping with Hawkslash's blood. "You killed him," Foxstreak yowled at Blizzardstar, "you've killed Lilybloom and now you've killed Rockclaw!"

Spottedrose just stared at the scene, too shocked to speak. Blizzardstar wished he could tell her it would be alright. Rockclaw would get up in a few moments and they could all return to their separate camps.

But Rockclaw's fur was already growing cold in the frigid air, his eyes closed as if peacefully sleeping. Spottedrose shook herself, seeming to collect her emotions for a second. "Lets carry him back to camp." she insisted, hoping to get Foxstreak to leave Blizzardstar and his warriors alone.

By now, Blizzardstar, Meadowshine, and Stormpaw had helped Hawkslash to stand and were already slowly heading away through the trees. The snowy white leader took one last glance back at Spottedrose. Her azure eyes were watching him, piercing into his fur like ice.  I'm so sorry, this wasn't meant to happen, he thought as he led his broken clan mate back to camp.


	6. Chapter Four

The walk home was long and depressing. Hawkslash could not stop yelping in pain. His eyes constantly dripped with blood. Stormpaw had run ahead to warn the medicine cat, Tinypool. All of his earlier eagerness had vanished to be replaced with fear. His eyes were dark with worry for Hawkslash. Meadowshine flicked her tail over the brown tabby's back, "you shouldn't have provoked a fight!" she mewed angrily. "Now Oakstar's going to be even more angry with us." she hissed.  Blizzardstar realized that the she-cat was right, they hadn't faced a retaliation for Lilybloom's death but now an attack was surely coming. 

"We must warn the others." Blizzardstar mewed, his tone tinged with urgency. They could only travel so fast with the blinded Hawkslash, so it felt like ages before they reached the camp entrance.

Blizzardstar pushed past Meadowshine and Hawkslash, bounding into the camp clearing. "Wildflight!" he called to his deputy, who was sitting next to the fresh kill pile. She looked like she had been getting ready to grab something to eat, but this was far more urgent than Wildflight filling her belly. The brown she-cat bounded over, not before taking one last glance at the fresh kill.

"Has something happened?" she mewed worriedly, noticing the blood sprayed across Blizzardstar's white pelt.

"We were attacked at the border," he began slowly, "Hawkslash was blinded and the senior warrior, Rockclaw, was killed."  Wildflight's eyes widened in horror, her claws digging into the ground.

"Surely Rockclaw can't be dead?" she mewed, her voice shaking with fear. The deputy knew that Oakstar would not take this lightly. There was sure to be war.

"He was laying in a pool of blood, he was definitely dead." Blizzardstar mewed grimly, bowing his head. He knew that the blind Hawkslash had not even lay a paw on Rockclaw, so what had killed him? Then he remembered, Spottedrose had ripped her clanmate off of Hawkslash! Maybe she had been the one to accidentally kill the senior warrior?

"Blizzardstar?" Wildflight meowed, her questioning stare boring into his own. He shook his head, looking down at his paws. "We must prepare the clan for battle." he whispered. He really wished there was a way to avoid it, but Oakstar was blood thirsty.  Blizzardstar could remember when he had felt this way as well, but he couldn't imagine being so naïve again.  He would not let his clanmates fall to unnecessary deaths.

Wildflight nodded and quickly turned away, calling for the other warriors to join her. Blizzardstar watched in silence, his pelt prickling like pine needles. As the news spread, shocked mews and outraged yowling sounded around the camp.

He waited a few more moments before turning to Tinypool's den. He knew he must check on Hawkslash.  As he entered, he could hear the medicine cat tending to the blinded warrior. She must have returned from gathering herbs while Blizzardstar was out near the border. He found it odd that he hadn't scented her while they were there. Her voice was calming and smooth as she tended to Hawkslash, like the wind through the trees.

"How is he?" Blizzardstar asked softly as he came to stand at Tinypool's side.  She turned to look at him, her gaze wild with fury and terror but in a flash it was gone. "Oh, its only you," she sighed, "the bleeding has stopped but he will surely be blind for the rest of his life."

Hawkslash shifted in his makeshift nest, turning his sightless eyes to his leader. "I'm sorry I got us into this," he wailed, "now Oakstar will definitely kill us all!"

Tinypool quickly rested her gray spotted paw on his side, trying to calm him down once more. "Surely Oakstar will not think it's necessary to kill us all." she reasoned. But Blizzardstar saw her eyes darken with terror once more, making him feel like a dark cloud was hovering menacingly above them.

 

Slowly, he took a few paw steps backwards and out of the cavernous boulder. The faces of his warriors turned to him as he exited the medicine den. They seemed to have gathered to speak with him. It was the white and black spotted tom, Sootsplash, who spoke first. "Is it true?" his harsh voice echoed across camp. "Is Oakstar really going to try to attack us over Rockclaw's attack?"

Blizzardstar felt his heart beating fast, not truly knowing the answer to his question. Thankfully, Meadowshine stepped forward and turned to look at Sootsplash. "Foxstreak seems to think that we are responsible for his death. It is reasonable to think that Oakstar will as well." she meowed, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Then, Blizzardstar got a crazy idea. One that would either fix everything, or doom him to Oakstar's vengeance. "I will take a small patrol to Breezeclan's camp, so we can talk with Oakstar," he mewed, thinking it all over in his head once more, "I will try to reason with him that it was not Iceclan who had killed Rockclaw."

Many of his warriors looked uncertain, their tails flicking and their ears flat. "How can you be sure Oakstar won't just try and kill you?" an off-white she-cat meowed at the front of the group.  
Blizzardstar shrugged, "I'm not sure, Pearlfang. Hopefully Oakstar is willing to settle this with words and not claws." He hoped he sounded more reassuring than he felt. His pelt felt like it was crawling with fleas.

"Shall we leave now?" Wildflight whispered in his ear, making him jump. Blizzardstar shook his head, looking through the mass of cats as they all departed to resume their duties. He waved his tail at a dark gray tabby, beckoning her over to himself and Wildflight. 

"Quickwater, will you come with me and Wildflight to the Breezeclan camp?" he asked hopefully. Other than Pearlfang, Quickwater was one of Blizzardstar's most senior warriors. She was still quick and strong but carried the thoughts and wisdom of an elder.

She nodded quickly and Blizzardstar swept his tail over her pelt as he stood and made his way to the camp entrance.

The border skirmish felt like a life time away. He felt like he wasn't even entirely sure it had happened. His thoughts swam like a dark tide as he led the small patrol back to the border.  
~~

Spottedrose and Foxstreak returned to camp after their long trek carrying Rockclaw from the border. His body had already started to grow stiff and cold, his scent fading to be replaced with a sickly sweet aroma.

Snakefang was first to see them arrive and he rushed over, his eyes raking over Rockclaw's body.

"What happened? Is he injured?" Snakefang stuttered, his eyes round with worry for his denmate.

"I'm sorry Snakefang, your brother was killed," Foxstreak mewed softly, her shoulders slumping under Rockclaw's weight. Snakefang yowled, his fur spiking in anger and sorrow, "Oakstar!"

As Spottedrose and Foxstreak lay the body in the center of camp, Oakstar appeared at the entrance to his den under the tiny bush. His pelt was ruffled and messy with sleep, his eyes only half open. He quickly strode over to Spottedrose's side, looking down at Rockclaw's lifeless body.

"I can scent Iceclan on his pelt." he mewed after he sniffed the gouges in Rockclaw's neck. 

Spottedrose shuffled her paws, "he had attacked an Iceclan patrol at the border. I tried to get him to come back but he just wouldn't stop." she rested her tail gently on the slain warrior's shoulders.

"So Iceclan thinks they can just kill whomever they like now?" Oakstar questioned her, his voice harsh with fury. Spottedrose opened her mouth to object but he didn't wait for a response. In a flash, he bounded over to his perch on top of a large boulder and yowled a summons to his warriors.

"Warriors of Breezeclan, gather here so I may share news with you!" his yowl pierces through the trees. In a matter of seconds, everyone had appeared at the foot of the boulder to hear their leader speak.

"It seems that Rockclaw has fallen victim to our ruthless neighbors," he yowled, "I believe it is time for us to attack and take our revenge on those scrawny tree dwellers!"

Spottedrose looked on in horror, her pelt rising along her spine. Surely her father couldn't insist on attacking Iceclan! As her clanmates yowled in agreement, she quickly slid around the edge of the camp and ran out onto the hillside. She had to find Blizzardstar, and warn him that Iceclan was in danger!


	7. Chapter Five

Blizzardstar ran swiftly through the towering pine trees of his territory. His paws skidded and slided in the patches of snow. He could hear Wildflight and Quickwater behind him, their breaths coming in fast, shallow gasps. They had wanted to reach the border quickly. Blizzardstar was sure that Oakstar would be quick to send an attack as soon as he saw Rockclaw.

They neared the border, the ground turning to patches of grass and snow.  The brilliant sun shone off the snow coated hillside, reflecting through the trees and into the shadowy Iceclan forest. "Wait." Blizzardstar signaled with his tail for the she-cats to stop. Up on the hillside, he could see a spotted calico pelt racing towards the border.

"That's Spottedrose," Wildflight mewed warily, sinking her claws into the grass. Quickwater sat, perfectly content to stay silent and watch what would happen. Blizzardstar stepped out of the cover of the trees to meet the Breezeclan she-cat. Her fur was ruffled and her eyes were wide with urgency. 

"Spottedrose..." Blizzardstar meowed questioningly as she skidded to a stop right in front of him, "has something happened?"

"Other than the death of Rockclaw," she rasped as she caught her breath, "Oakstar is positively mad! He is sending out the clan to come and attack your camp!"

Quickwater had stood while Spottedrose was talking and slunk to Blizzardstar's side. "Well what are we supposed to do against a whole clan? They are surely all intent to wipe us out." Quickwater murmured, her voice thick with worry. "Should I return to camp and warn the others?" she looked up at Blizzardstar desperately. 

He nodded, his muscles tense in his shoulders. The dark gray tabby she-cat quickly turned and ran back the way they had come, her tail streaming behind her. 

Wildflight stepped up to Blizzardstar's side, her voice unusually calm, "we have come to speak with Oakstar. We thought we could try and work this out without the need to shed our clanmate's blood."

Spottedrose shook her head sadly, "Oakstar will want to kill you both, for the deaths of Rockclaw and Lilybloom." she sounded defeated. Blizzardstar growled and stood, padding past Spottedrose onto BreezeClan territory. 

"Hawkslash didn't kill Rockclaw! If I have to go there and fight Oakstar myself over my warrior's honor, I will!" Wildflight quickly bounded after her leader, looking apologetically at Spottedrose as she passed. Blizzardstar was still fuming, his claws itching to slash across Oakstar's muzzle.

How dare he assume that it was Iceclan who had killed Rockclaw? He could hear Spottedrose running up behind them, she was mewing for them to stop.

But he couldn't stop, he had to convince Oakstar that there was no reason for war. The anger faded from his thoughts. He knew that he would not do much convincing if he attacked Oakstar in his camp. 

Spottedrose appeared at Blizzardstar's side, her eyes sad and questioning. "Are you really going to fight Oakstar?" she meowed quietly, sounding almost dissapointed.

"No," he sighed, "I just want to talk with him. Maybe fighting can be avoided." Spottedrose nodded, staying silent until they reached the Breezeclan camp.

It was a deep valley in the rolling hills, sheltered with a dense ring of ferns, bushes, and tall weeds. Spottedrose pushed through first, her tail lightly brushing Blizzardstar's nose as he followed her. Almost at once, the camp grew eerily quiet. All of the cats had turned their hate filled gazes towards Blizzardstar and Wildflight.

"What are you doing here?" a deep, menacing voice called from the shelter of a large boulder. A massive brown and white tabby glared from the shadows, it was Oakstar.

"I just came to speak with you about an incident on the border earlier this morning." Blizzardstar meowed confidently, keeping his gaze level with the Breezeclan leader.

"Oh yes, when your clan killed Rockclaw!" Oakstar hissed as he slipped out of the shadows. He padded closer to Blizzardstar, his teeth bared.

"We did not kill Rockclaw," Blizzardstar insisted, "he attacked us across the border. Rockclaw intruded onto our territory."

Oakstar yowled, "Silence!"  Blizzardstar felt his heart stop in his chest, his blood turned cold as Oakstar sank back on his haunches to pounce. 

Spottedrose leaped forward just as Oakstar sprang. She crashed into his side and bowled him over. Some of the warriors around them gasped with astonishment. Others growled and hissed at the calico she-cat.

She stood slowly, keeping her eye fixed on Oakstar. "I will not let you attack Blizzardstar when he has come to talk in peace," she spat angrily, her back arching. "We have seen enough death, the fighting has to stop!"

Oakstar stared, completely baffled, it didn't seem like he knew what to say. But Blizzardstar could hear cats hissing and snarling all around him, "Coward!" "Traitor!"

Oakstar got to his paws, looking defeated even though he had only fallen in the dirt. His eyes were filled with anger and sorrow as he spoke, "Spottedrose, I can no longer favor you over our clanmates.. if any other warrior would have done this, they would be exiled."

Spottedrose gasped, not even daring to blink as Oakstar continued. "You have brought these murderous cats to our camp. I can only assume you went to warn them. It seems you are more loyal to Blizzardstar than you ever would be to your own clan," he mewed as he turned his hard glare onto the Iceclan leader.

Blizzardstar's heart thudded in his chest at Oakstar's words.  Was Spottedrose loyal to him? Surely not, Oakstar was just being delusional.  The thought of Spottedrose going against her father's word for him made his stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

 

Spottedrose took a step forward, trying to catch her father's eye; but he would not meet her pleading gaze. "You are no longer a warrior of Breezeclan. If me or any of my warriors catch you on our territory again, we will rip your fur off." he growled. 

Spottedrose looked frozen, rooted to the ground where she stood. Blizzardstar felt his heart breaking for her. He hadn't meant for her to be banished from her clan! Blizzardstar looked back at Oakstar, preparing to speak on Spottedrose's behalf. But Oakstar silenced him with a hiss.

"Just take her and leave," he yowled, "and never set foot on my territory again!"

The whole clan erupted into furious hisses and yowls as Blizzardstar, Wildflight, and Spottedrose ran out of the Breezeclan camp. They didn't dare to slow down as they crested the hill and ran down to the field. Blizzardstar looked back at Spottedrose once when they neared the border but he could tell her her heart was completely shattered. Her father had questioned her loyalty, and banished her from her home. 

"We will figure something out." he mewed confidently as he looked forward once more. He heard Wildflight grunt in agreement but Spottedrose stayed silent. Oh Spottedrose, he thought, I am so sorry.


	8. Chapter Six

A line of warriors shielded the camp entrance as Blizzardstar approached. They all relaxed as they realized it was their leader and not an angry patrol of Breezeclan warriors.

Quickwater stepped forward, coming to stand in front of Blizzardstar. "Were you able to talk to Oakstar?" she asked hopefully.

"No, he seems convinced that we should all pay for Lilybloom and Rockclaw's death." he mewed sadly. Wildflight also stepped forward, "Spottedrose just barely stopped Oakstar from ripping Blizzardstar to shreds," she sounded impressed. Blizzardstar had not thought that Spottedrose had won over the wiry Iceclan deputy.

A pretty golden brown she-cat spoke up from the back, her eyes shining. "Surely Oakstar would listen to his own daughter." she pointed out kindly.

"No.." Spottedrose choked, "he banished me from the clan."

Blizzardstar raised his tail for silence, "I can answer all of your questions in camp." he meowed before pushing through the battle line into camp.

Spottedrose followed him closely, the rest of the warriors following behind her. The camp was empty, except for Softgaze and her apprentice, Brokenpaw, guarding the nursery entrance. He quickly bounded over to his tree and jumped up onto one of the lower branches.

"Let all of Iceclan gather for a meeting," he yowled, not even taking a second to spare. The warriors all fanned out in the clearing. The other apprentices bounded from their den and the elders slunk from their dark corner of the camp. Spottedrose scooted close to Wildflight, casting a nervous glance at all of the warriors assembled.

"Iceclan, I do not bring good news," he began slowly, "it seems Oakstar is intent in exacting his revenge on us. He almost would have attacked me in his camp if it weren't for Spottedrose."  
He dipped his head to the she-cat, noticing that her eyes were actually shining for the first time since they had left her old clan. A few warriors nodded approval and some crowded around her, brushing their pelts against her. To his relief, none of his warriors seemed angry or hostile towards her.

"She has been banished from BreezeClan for treason, but I have decided that she will have an important place in Iceclan!" he yowled, feeling his heart lifting with each word. She may be upset over her banishment but Blizzardstar was eager to make her feel welcome in the pine forest. He knew that with her at his side, maybe he could convince his warriors that peace really was the best way to live.

Spottedrose dipped her head graciously, "I will do my best to stay out of trouble." she promised him. He nodded in contentment, his tail slapping the branch he perched upon. "Our only hope for now is that Oakstar will be too preoccupied with his clan to try and attack us for the time being." he finished, dipping his head and jumping back down into the clearing.

Wildflight clung to his side at once, asking numerous questions. "Should I double to border patrols?" she asked hesitantly. Blizzardstar nodded, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to keep a little closer eye on their neighbors for now.

"If you think you can handle everything, I would like to take Spottedrose out for some air. I haven't properly thanked her yet for saving me."he meowed once he had finished answering his deputy's questions.

She flicked her tail, annoyed that he was thinking more about that she-cat than what they should do to prepare. Blizzardstar knew she would get over it, he did owe Spottedrose his life after all. As Wildflight turned to pad away, Blizzardstar spotted Spottedrose sitting with Quickwater and Pearlfang across the clearing. He eagerly approached, his tail waving in the air behind him.

"He doesn't usually need saving." Blizzardstar heard Pearlfang mumbling as he grew closer. Quickwater jabbed the opaque she-cat with her paw, "but he did this time! You should be more welcome to the cat who saved our leader's life!"

Spottedrose shuffled her paws nervously, "it's ok, I know it's strange with me being here." she mewed softly. Then she noticed Blizzardstar sitting a few paces away, obviously listening to the she-cats talking. She dipped her head politely to the two senior warriors and quickly bounded to Blizzardstar's side. "Quickwater is very kind to me." she purred, happiness shining in her lovely blue eyes.

"Quickwater is a wise she-cat." he murmured, letting his tail rest against Spottedrose's flank. "I wanted to see if you wanted a tour of our territory?" he asked curtly, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Of course," she meowed happily, "just us?"

"Yes, we can leave now if you'd like." he meowed, turning to pad out of the camp. She stood and followed, shaking out her silky orange, black, and white fur as she padded along.

Blizzardstar inhaled deeply, looking up at the sky. It was almost dusk, the sky growing darker with the approaching night. That border patrol truly seemed like a life time ago, so much had happened since that moment. But for now, Blizzardstar was happy to have Spottedrose walking alongside him.

~~  
Blizzardstar took her around the border to the other side of the his territory, well away from her Breezeclan home. She was mostly quiet as she followed him. It was growing darker and colder with every passing minute. 

"I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me." he mewed as they started to head back towards camp. Her silence pricked him like thorns. he had hoped they would have talked a bit more on their walk.

All of a sudden, she stopped and gazed at Blizzardstar intensely, her fur starting to fluff up. "I would not let Oakstar attack you! Not when you came in peace. The forest needs more noble warriors, like you." she meowed seriously.

But I did want to fight, he thought inwardly. His claws still itched to slice Oakstar's face, his heart still burned to fight on Hawkslash's behalf. Then he remembered, something he had thought about once he had returned to camp after the patrol that morning. "Was it you who killed Rockclaw," he asked softly.

She closed her eyes and let her head dip low, her ears flat against her head. "I was only trying to get him away from Hawkslash," she confessed, "it wasn't right for Rockclaw to have attacked him so viciously."

Blizzardstar remembered how panicked Spottedrose had looked when her clanmate had sprung at Hawkslash. "Then why didn't you tell Oakstar that it was you?" he asked, puzzled. She whipped her tail around on the snowy ground, shaking her head sadly. "I wouldn't know if he would want to kill me or not. Rockclaw was his mentor, when he was just an apprentice. He gets so angry, I just couldn't be sure of my safety." her voice shrank to a frightened whisper, her pelt shivering.

"Let's get back to camp," Blizzardstar breathed, as he pressed himself against Spotterose and led her back to camp. She resumed her silence, a depressed look on her not-so-innocent face.   
We have both made mistakes, Blizzardstar thought to himself. But I will protect you from Oakstar from now on.


	9. Chapter Seven

Spottedrose awoke during the night, feeling warm and secure in her nest.  When she opened her eyes, her heart fluttered with panic.  This is not my nest, she thought slowly.  She could hear a cat stirring beside her, a dark gray tabby.  "Spottedrose? Are you awake?" the tabby she-cat mumbled, still half asleep.

Oh, yes.  I'm in IceClan, she remembered.  "Yes, Quickwater.  I was just going to use the dirtplace." she meowed quietly, hoping not to wake any of the other warriors.  Quickwater had been incredibly kind to her since they returned to camp.  She had told Spottedrose that it was nice to see a BreezeClan warrior that didn't want to jump straight to battle.  She could tell that none of the warriors really seemed too hostile towards her.  

If only BreezeClan were more like this, she thought wistfully. Her clanmates were all too eager for battle, something she never really understood.  Quickwater shifted again in her nest, turning to look at Spottedrose with her dark blue eyes. "Will you be able to find it ok?" she asked sleepily.

"I think so." she murmured as she stood and carefully left the den.  She hadn't realized it was raining but soft drops thrummed her pelt as she left the safety of the bush.  The moon shone bright and round through the haze of storm clouds in the night sky.  Truthfully, she didn't really have to go make dirt, she was just feeling a tad homesick.  She slept every night in the warrior's den, curled next to Foxstreak.  They had been best friends since they were still kits in the nursery. They were both the only kits of their litters, so they clung together almost instantly.

Spottedrose's heart clenched with sadness, she wished she could have convinced her father that the clans did not need to live this way. She hadn't realized she had been just standing there, she noticed that her pelt was becoming drenched.  Darting her gaze around the clearing, she tried to find a secluded place to take shelter.  She noticed a large tree,  with a large hole near its base.

A hollow tree is perfect, she thought happily as she darted towards it.  The rain had grown harder, stringing her skin underneath her pelt.  As she reached the safety of the hollow bark, she felt her paw catch on something solid.  She stumbled over and onto her side, cursing under her breath.

"What the--?" a startled voice growled from next to her.  She squinted her eyes, noticing with horror that she had tripped over Blizzardstar.  "Spottedrose? What are you doing here? Is something happening?" he asked hastily, fully awake in mere moments.

"I was just stuck out in the rain. I hadn't realized this was your den." she apologized, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her.  To her relief, he looked more concerned than angry.  "I thought Quickwater had made a nest for you in the warrior's den?" he asked, clearly confused. She nodded quickly, "Yes, she did. I was just feeling uncomfortable. I got up to get some air, but I didn't realize it was raining."

"Well, there's no sense sending you back out in the cold. You could catch green cough with your pelt this wet," he meowed seriously, "you can share my nest with me for the night." Spottedrose felt her pelt prickle nervously, thinking about sharing the same nest with IceClan's leader.

"I suppose that's the smart thing to do." she agreed after several heartbeats. As she climbed into the nest beside him, she could feel his warm fur pressed against her pelt. She sighed in relief as she felt her limbs start to warm up. She felt herself starting to doze next to Blizzardstar, her eyelids growing heavy.  She glanced up through the trunk of the tree to see the cloudy night sky peeking through dense, leafless branches. 

"Do you really think we shouldn't fight?" she asked curiously, her voice blurred with sleepiness. She could feel him stiffen next to her, as if the question had startled him. "Yes," he meowed after a few moment's hesitation, "all fighting does is bring death to our loved ones. All I have left are my warriors. I don't want to see anyone else die an unnecessary death."

Spottedrose shook her head, trying to wake herself some more. She felt that she needed to have this talk with him. "Are all of your kin with StarClan?" she asked softly, hoping he would be willing to tell her more.  

"Yes, my mother and father have both died in battle. Even my gentle sister was claimed this way. I've seen many families torn apart by this need for constant fighting." he sounded drained, despite his young age. Early leadership has clearly taken its toll on his spirit to fight.

"Oakstar always told me my mother was killed in a border fight over stolen prey. I was always so thankful to atleast still have him to watch over me," she mewed. Blizzardstar rested his head on his paws and sighed. She looked over to see that he had closed his eyes, clearly trying to go back to sleep.

Spottedrose rested her head on her paws and looked out through the hole in the trunk. She thought she could see Quickwater's gray face at the warrior den's entrance but she could not be sure. She would apologize to her in the morning.

With Blizzardstar to help her, maybe they could somehow show Oakstar that peace was what the clans needed to survive.  She could feel herself relaxing against Blizzardstar's side, her pelt finally starting to dry. Eventually, the soft patter of rain on the trunk finally lulled her to sleep.


	10. Chapter Eight

A few days passed without Oakstar launching an attack on IceClan. The clans were tense but it seemed like the Breezeclan leader must be plotting something far worse than Blizzardstar had thought. Border patrols returned with scratches and missing patches of fur, but that was clearly from the rising tensions between them. 

I don't think Oakstar's warriors know what to do, Blizzardstar thought to himself. He had already spoken to his warriors about his views on the situation. He told them he would prefer that they try and prevent any fighting, rather then entice it. No one really seemed to be disappointed. Wildflight had agreed that the forest would be better off if they all lived in peace.

Blizzardstar was just greatful to have Spottedrose to help convince them. She agreed that without the need for battle, their friends and loved ones should live much longer, fuller lives. Blizzardstar was even starting to find himself eager to spend time with Spottedrose. Any time their duties allowed them to cross paths, he felt as though he was filled with butterflies. 

This morning, Blizzardstar was helping Wildflight organize the daily patrols. Redfern, the fluffy orange she-cat, was leading a border patrol around the far edge of the forest. While Webstripe, Goldensky, Meadowshine, and Stormpaw were going hunting deep into Iceclan's pine forest.  
He had wanted to make sure Spottedrose was not given a patrol. He wanted to take her to hunt by the Ancient Birch. The enormous, towering tree was usually always teeming with all kinds of prey. 

As Wildflight finished, Blizzardstar turned to her and meowed, "I'm taking Spottedrose and Quickwater hunting." She just nodded casually and continued on her way to giving the left over apprentices some duties around camp.

Quickwater, who was only sitting a few mouse lengths away, padded over as Wildflight departed. "I heard you want me for hunting," she mewed as she approached, "I'm getting a bit too old to stalk as quick and quiet as you."

Blizzardstar flicked his tail, narrowing his eyes. "You are still young." he insisted.

As soon as Spottedrose appeared, they left for their hunting patrol. The Ancient Birch was a little bit of a hike away from camp, but the area was lush and full of juicy prey. "I'm used to catching snow hares." Spottedrose murmured softly, feeling embarrassed in her lack of hunting skills.

Quickwater flicked her tail, "hunting weasels and squirrels is easy." she scoffed. Blizzardstar knew that Spottedrose would learn quickly, she was thin and nimble. She had the perfect traits to hunt in the pine forest. "You'll get the hang of it in no time." He meowed, agreeing with Quickwater.

Blizzardstar could see the shadow of the wide trunk through the slender pine trees ahead, making him break into a sprint. Even though it hadn't snowed in a couple moons now, there were still scant patches of it here and there. The snowy white leader dove into a small clump, letting it cover his pelt in tiny pricks of cold. 

"I don't know how you can do that," Spottedrose giggled as she finally caught up. He peeked out from the snow, his eyes slitted. "Well sometimes the best prey is caught when you're hiding in a clump of snow." he pointed out, his whiskers twitching.

Quickwater padded past, flicking her tail. "We won't catch any prey if you just goof around." she meowed over her shoulder. Shimmerpelt mrrowed with laughter and bounded after the gray tabby she-cat.  Polarstar quickly leaped out of the snow mound and ran after them.

The ground all around the Birch was void of snow, grass and dirt taking its place. "Usually the ground is thick with snow here." Polarstar meowed as he swept his tail around to indicate the expanse of dirt and shrubs. The tall tree stood alone in a clearing, without smaller pine and sycamores to block the path of snow.

"The last snow we had was before the battle with Breezeclan. The one where Lilybloom was killed," Quickwater meowed softly next to Blizzardstar. He shrugged it off, he knew it was bound to snow again eventually.

"Well we should probably go ahead and start hunting, right." Spottedrose asked innocently. Blizzardstar flicked his tail tip against her side, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Go ahead, just bring anything you catch back to this spot." he mewed. In those moments, Quickwater had already padded away to begin her hunt. Spottedrose stalked away as soon as Blizzardstar was silent. She must be eager to prove her worth to her companions. Blizzardstar sat there for a few more long seconds before standing and padding onto the grassy surface. He hoped to catch some juicy prey to take back to his clan.

 

~~  
Spottedrose looked down at her pile of prey, feeling quite pleased with how much she had caught since they started. Quickwater's pile was about the same size, while Blizzardstar's was a couple pieces smaller. 

She felt like Blizzardstar was preoccupied, something seemed to be troubling him. She padded over to him, hoping to see what might be on his mind. He was sitting next to his prey pile, staring out through the pine trees. 

"I didn't realize we were so near to the border." Blizzardstar mewed quietly. Spottedrose could barely hear him over the sounds of birds and the rush of wind in the trees. He seemed to be staring out through the edge of the forest. She looked through the trees and saw the rolling hills of her home, beginning in the distance. She could see a red smear of pelt color against the tree line.

"I think that's Foxstreak," Spottedrose mewed hopefully as she started to quickly trot over to the border. Blizzardstar followed a little more slowly, his pelt starting to bristle. As he caught up at the border, he could hear Spottedrose speaking worriedly with the rusty red she-cat, Foxstreak. 

"Oakstar has grown very cold and.. different, since you left." Foxstreak mewed, her eyes round with fear. "He only wants us to train for battle, if we are seen hunting when we should be training he gets real angry." she whispered, casting glances back to the hillside as she spoke.

"A life of endless battle does that to a leader." Blizzardstar meowed as he came to stand beside Spottedrose.

"I don't understand how a cat as wise as Oakstar could be wrong!" the red she-cat meowed angrily. Spottedrose touched her with a paw, "Blizzardstar has had his fill of battle and blood shed. He wants peace for his kin and his warriors. That' something I wish Oakstar had wished for me when I was a kit."

Foxstreak bowed her head sadly, hunching her shoulders. "But Oakstar is wise and noble! How can I believe he has led us wrong this whole time!" she wailed.

Blizzardstar looked at the sobbing she-cat, his heart pricking with sympathy. "Battle and blood shed has been a part of the forest for many seasons before even Oakstar and myself," he pointed out, "after all, my father made my mother battle in the bloodiest fight our lands have ever seen. I wish they were still alive today. That's something I hope won't have to happen agan."

Foxstreak looked at him seriously, wariness shadowed in her gaze, "I also want peace for my clanmates." she whispered. Blizzardstar took a few steps closer, letting his tail touch against Foxstreak's paw.

"I want to help you," he began slowly, "but it will take some time to convince my warriors to help you. They think they will all be killed, by Oakstar and his followers." Foxstreak glanced anxiously back towards her camp before speaking to Blizzardstar once more, "I can try and see if any of my clanmates feel the same as I do. Maybe we can all talk to him, and change his mind" she mewed hastily.

"Go, return to our camp," Spottedrose urged her, "we will try and bring some clanmates to help, maybe in the coming moons."

Foxstreak began to protest, "a few moons is too long..." but Blizzardstar and Spottedrose were already racing away back into the forest. Spottedrose took one last glance back at her friend before she was swallowed by pine trees in the distance.


	11. Chapter Nine

Blizzardstar and Spottedrose hurried back to camp, leaving Quickwater to collect the fresh kill. Urgency lent speed to their paws, there was barely any time to chat before they were bursting through the camp entrance.

Wildflight was there in a blink, hovering at Blizzardstar's side. "What is going on?" she asked curiously, noticing that the pair seemed exhausted from their run.

Blizzardstar quickly collected himself and swept his tail around Wildflight's side as he started to pad towards his den. "Spottedrose and I must speak with you, before I speak with the clan." he mewed hastily as he stopped at the entrance to his den. The hollow tree could barely contain the three warriors but in moments, they were alone in the stuffy den.

"We met Foxstreak on the border," Blizzardstar began slowly, "she says that Oakstar is growing crazy, now that Spottedrose is gone."

"They are afraid for their safety." Spottedrose added, her eyes dark with worry. "Foxstreak is very loyal. I could only see her saying something like that if things have truly gone terribly wrong." she mewed. Wildflight nodded, taking in what the former Breezeclan warrior had to say. She took a couple heartbeats before finally meowing, "well surely that just means you should go back?"

Spottedrose shuffled her paws, "that is an option, but we were thinking we could try and talk to him again about peace between us." Wildflight shook her head, "we tried that last time and he almost attacked Blizzardstar!" Her brown fur rippled over her lean muscles. 

Blizzardstar butted in, his voice strong and commanding, "we will visit BreezeClan with a patrol in a moon or so, and see if we may talk of peace." He watched Wildflight, noticing how she seemed like she wanted to protest. But, she stayed silent with a small, slight nod. 

Spottedrose purred, brushing against his side. "Surely Oakstar will rethink living peacefully when he sees how great we can work together. I'm sure there are others who would agree." her eyes shined as she glanced at Blizzardstar.

He felt his fur burn under her gaze. He knew it was true that he and Spottedrose worked well together. Perhaps he even was starting to really enjoy her company, but he would not admit it. He wasn't sure what to say. Hiding his emotions was something he was used to doing by now. 

Wildflight turned to leave, her tail flicking with frustration as she exited the hollow tree. Blizzardstar knew he should talk to his deputy about this more, but Spottedrose was looking at him with a pleased expression.

"There was a time that I wouldn't hesitate to go and attack Breezeclan," Blizzardstar mewed softly, "my clan is still wary to the thought of peace."

Shimmerpelt flicked her tail, "surely they must listen to you, though. You may be young but your paws are guided by StarClan." she mewed happily. Her tail whisked around to brush against Blizzardstar's paw. His heart skipped a beat at how close her words were to the truth. But, she couldn't possibly know about his dream with Mudstar so many nights ago.

"Aren't all leaders' paws guided by StarClan? Breezeclan will follow his orders, even if they are to wipe my clan out of the forest once and for all." he slumped his shoulders and sighed sadly. Spottedrose pressed closer against him, her calico fur entangling with his frosty white pelt.

"I will never let Oakstar hurt you." she whispered. Blizzardstar laughed lightly, looking at her with amusement. "So I guess we are both protecting each other now." he purred.

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes lightly. She could almost picture a perfect life, where her father wanted to live in peace with their neighbors. There were no battles and no one argued over land or prey. She thought she could even see herself enjoying time with Blizzardstar. Maybe one day she could even dare to be his mate. She decided that was what she wanted, most of all.

~~  
The next morning was cold and cruddy, but Blizzardstar was determined not to forget his task again. He had been preoccupied the previous night with the clan meeting, which ended surprisingly smoothly. But now, Quietstorm's kits, Applekit and Sweetkit, were nearly six and a half moons old. He knew he had neglected them, they should have been made apprentices as soon as they were six moons old.

I can't keep letting myself get so distracted, he thought inwardly. As he exited his musky den, he turned and clawed his way up the bark and onto a small branch. "Let all cats old enough to feel the snow sting their paws, gather for a clan meeting!" he yowled. Almost instantly, Quietstorm appeared at the nursery along with Applekit and Sweetkit. 

The white and black splotched she-cat was still trying to groom her kits' pelts, but they were trying to wiggle away from her. Softgaze sat near the fresh kill pile with her apprentice, Brokenpaw. The two she-cats looked like they had only just woken up. Pearlfang was also already awake, resting in a weak ray of early sunlight. 

Soon, the elders appeared from their den. Timberstrike was leading the small group, his green eyes shining as he looked up at Blizzardstar. Behind him came Reedfur, who was gently leading Hawkslash from the den. Blizzardstar could feel his stomach twist with grief at the sight of the brown tabby warrior. Tinypool had been right that his eyes would not mend. He saw Reedfur whisper something in his ear before they sat down next to Timberstrike and some other warriors. It seemed the warriors had started to wake up and exit the den while Blizzardstar was watching Hawkslash.

Deep down, he still wanted revenge for his clanmate, but he knew that he was better off just forgetting about it. He took a deep breath, preparing to begin the ceremony."This fine morning, we have gathered together to make Quietstorm's two kits into apprentices," he called out loudly, "Applekit and Sweetkit, please step forward."

The two kits hopped around excitedly for a second before scampering forward to the base of Blizzardstar's tall tree. In a blink, he leapt down to stand beside the kits. He touched his paw to Applekit's muzzle, feeling his claw tips graze her cream and brown fur. "From this day forward, you will be known as Applepaw," he mewed proudly, placing his paw back down on the ground, "your mentor will be Sootsplash!"

Sootsplash purred as he approached, "thank you, Blizzardstar. I will mentor my sister's kit well." Blizzardstar nodded, letting his gaze travel over Sootsplash's white and black spotted pelt. He looked almost exactly like Quietstorm.

Applepaw bounced away behind Sootsplash as he went to sit beside Quietstorm. Now it was Sweetpaw's turn. Once again, Blizzardstar lifted his paw and let it gently rest on Sweetpaw's muzzle. The tiny calico shivered but she looked determined. "From this day forward, you will be known as Sweetpaw! Your mentor will be Goldensky," he meowed, knowing the pair would work well as a team. The pretty golden brown she-cat quickly strode forward and touched her nose to Sweetpaw's forehead. "We are going to leave to explore the borders in a moment." Goldensky eagerly promised the tiny apprentice. 

The two new apprentices scampered off towards the apprentice's den, quickly disappearing into the tall stems. Sootsplash padded over to Goldensky, discussing a possible joint patrol to explore the territory. Preforming ceremonies always had the ability to calm his nerves. It seemed that since they saw Foxstreak on the border, Blizzardstar had become more stressed. It seemed almost impossible to convince Oakstar to believe that peace was right for the clans. But Blizzardstar was starting to wonder if he truly wanted peace as well. 

He wished Mudstar had been able to tell him more in his dream. Even just to visit him again, but his dreams were empty and filled with darkness. He wasn't sure if StarClan had abandoned him or not. Maybe I'm choosing the wrong path, he thought suddenly. Maybe it all doesn't even matter.

Blizzardstar had turned away as the cats were breaking up. Spottedrose was padding over to him from her place among the other warriors, her expression unreadable. "I wish I could go back to see Bearpaw." she meowed quietly as she sat next to him. Blizzardstar let his tail run down her spine, hoping to calm her. "Don't worry, soon we will go back to Breezeclan. Hopefully we will bring peace to Oakstar and your clan mates."

Spottedrose closed her eyes and pressed closer into Blizzardstar's pelt. He felt almost certain, he had to be choosing the right path. He had to do this, for his Clan and for Spottedrose.


	12. Chapter Ten

The morning was cold and windy, storm torn clouds dotted the blue sky. Tinypool had just woken to another troubling dream. It seemed her ears were filled with whispers but the path ahead was too dark and shadowed to see anything. It always ended the same, with a shining light appearing at the end. It expanded until she was blinded from it's brightness. She knew that their ancestors were trying to reach out to her, she just wished she knew what they were trying to say. 

She quickly shook out her fur as she stood from her nest. She must not let this spook her. Tinypool knew she had put off talking to Blizzardstar about her dreams for too long. He deserved to know that their ancestors needed to speak with them.

She strode from her den in a flash, crossing towards Blizzardstar's den from her massive split rock. "Blizzardstar?" she called politely, asking to enter his den.  He meowed softly, signaling to her that she could enter. As she passed inside the hollow pine trunk, she was surprised to find Spottedrose there as well. She was lounging in a second moss nest in the corner.

"I wasn't aware that you were allowing Spottedrose to share your den." Tinypool mewed casually, a disapproving look in her blue eyes. Blizzardstar shrugged quickly, clearly not finding it a big deal.

"I just wanted to make sure she is comfortable." he insisted. Tinypool could see Spottedrose's fur spiking with embarrassment. She didn't want to think of what they may have been doing in here. They are both young, clearly they are just having fun, she thought to herself. It shouldn't be any business of mine to intrude on my leader's love interests. 

This situation with Spottedrose was certainly odd. She wasn't sure if she should disapprove. The fact that she was BreezeClan made her feel that this could not be right. "Well, I have come to talk to you about a private matter." she meowed softly. Blizzardstar turned to Spottedrose and flicked his tail. "Maybe you can go ask Wildflight if there's anything you can do around camp." he meowed kindly.

She stood up and quickly padded out of her nest. She dipped her head to Tinypool and Blizzardstar as she exited the den. As soon as she had left, Blizzardstar's interest turned to his medicine cat. "What did you need to speak to me about?" he asked seriously. 

"I've been having strange dreams," she meowed, "I think they're from StarClan." She didn't think she could even remember her last dream she had from their ancestors. Maybe she had never had one? She couldn't be sure, but she knew that this new omen meant danger.

"I am always in a very dark, eerie forest. I look down a well trod path, and I see a bright shining light at the end." Thinking about it now seemed odd. She wasn't sure what StarClan was trying to tell her. She watched Blizzardstar's expression closely. He almost looked startled at what she was telling her.

"That sounds all too familiar to me," he rasped, "I also had a dream. It wasn't recently, but Mudstar was passing me a message. One of the things he happened to say to me was that there was a light, hidden among the darkness."

Tinypool gasped, surprised by this sudden connection between dreams. "When did you have this dream? You should have came to me to discuss its meaning!"

Blizzardstar flicked his tail, becoming a little irritable. "I believe I am capable enough to handle this omen on my own." he meowed quietly. Tinypool flattened her ears, a growl rising in her throat. "Then why am I having these dreams? They obviously don't want you to deal with this by yourself!" she meowed desperately.

"Maybe not," he sighed, "but I can assure you that I know what we must do. Mudstar told me there needs to be peace in the forest for us to survive."

"Peace..." she echoed, running the idea through her thoughts. "Do you think there should be peace between our clans?" she asked curiously. Even though Blizzardstar was still young, he had always been eager to battle. 

"I'm not sure. I would really rather just go to Breezeclan and kill Oakstar myself. But I don't think that's what Mudstar wants me to do." He meowed, thinking hard. It was almost natural to be calm and collected around Spottedrose but he still felt vile hatred towards Oakstar.

"Did Mudstar say anything else, other than the light?" She asked suddenly, inching closer to her leader's side. She watched him close his eyes as he tried to remember his dream.

"He said a storm was coming. That we must form bonds or be forever lost in darkness." He meowed quietly, opening his eyes again to look at Tinypool.

"Are you trying to form bonds with Spottedrose?" She asked, thinking this would explain his peculiar behavior towards the she-cat.

"I wasn't intending to. But I really do think she is meant to be here. Maybe she is the light that was hidden in the darkness." He meowed, hoping Tinypool might agree.

"It's possible," she murmured, "we will need to keep an eye out for any more messages." She still felt disappointed that Blizzardstar had not come to her before with his dream. But now that they had talked it out, she didn't feel so confused.

"Are you still planning to visit Oakstar and see if he will welcome peace to the forest?" She asked after several moments. It made perfect sense now, why he had been so persistent in changing Oakstar's mind. 

"Yes. If I can get him to accept peace we won't need to ever lose lives over battle again. We can keep to ourselves and live long, happy lives." He meowed, thinking about how much his life would change if he could convince Oakstar.

He would never see another clanmate die at the claws of an enemy warrior. He would get to live his life and have a mate and kits, without worrying about their safety. He wondered if Spottedrose would want to stay with him or return to Breezeclan. Inwardly, he hoped she would want to stay.

"You aren't alone in this anymore," Tinypool mewed softly, "please come to me if you receive anymore dreams."

Blizzardstar nodded, "I will be sure to come to you with any more information." He promised. She could tell he still seemed slightly annoyed. But the Clan's survival was more important than his pride. She still felt disappointed that he had not come to her before. 

"Well, I'll return to my den now." She mewed slowly, eyeing Blizzardstar suspiciously. He looked like he had already lost his focus, staring into the corner of the den behind her.

"Goodbye Blizzardstar." She muttered, knowing he probably wasn't paying attention to hear her. She could feel her emotions swirling; angry at Blizzardstar for his negligence and impatience with her ancestors. 

How could she hope to help Blizzarstar decipher the omen if they wouldn't share with her? As she slid from the entrance to his den she felt her fur prickle. Spottedrose was watching her from across the clearing.

As she quickly padded back over to her den, she felt her fears ebb a tiny bit. She decided that Blizzardstar wasn't on his own after all. It seemed that Starclan had sent him that confusing she-cat for some reason. But Tinypool realized she couldn't answer her question, why had they sent her in the first place?


End file.
